Locura de Amor
by Hermione-Tachikawa
Summary: hola! tai le pide a mimi ayuda y mimi se la presta que pasara despues de acordar el viaje? este es mi primer taimi y espero que les guste R&R please!


Era un medio día de una caluroso mes de Agosto, en una pequeña casita a las afueras de Londres. En el jardín trasero de una de las monótonas casas de la enorme urbanización, había una mujer de unos 22 años tumbada tomando el sol y aprovechando las escasa vacaciones que tenia durante el año. Exteriormente parecía tranquila, pero su interior era un infierno de dudas y tristezas.

' No... definitivamente no....no puedo seguir con el... no le amo....no puedo continuar saliendo con el, no puedo seguir con esta farsa que dura ya dos años, no se en que momento me dejo de gustar, lo único que se es que no puedo aguantar mas esta situación tan absurda... que ilusa soy pensando que podría volver a enamorarme de el, cuando en realidad jamás lo estuve.... Lo que en un momento sentí por el fue un simple capricho que se escapo igual que se escapa el agua recogida por las manos...que superficial fui al pensar que este desanimo por el hombre con el qué llevo tres años de mi vida, se debía a la falta de todo tipo de relación sexual entre nosotros...quizás esa sea una de las razones... pero de serlo seria ínfima.... si solo fuese eso... si solo fuese que no le amo... me siento un ser despreciable al haberme enamorado de su mejor amigo...pero, ¿cómo no enamorarme de el hombre mas perfecto que existe? Es cariñoso, amable, valiente... adoro el poder perderme en esos ojos marrones profundos, tan profundos como el océano....' De repente oyó como abrían la puerta de su casa. Se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y se ruborizo un poco. Fue a recibir a Matt al hall de la casa. Siempre hacia lo mismo, día tras día así durante dos años que llevan de convivencia. La beso en los labios, un simple rocé, que Mimi sintió frió y lejano.

"Matt...tenemos que hablar sobre una cosa importante" dijo Mimi con cierto recelo, definitivamente iba a finiquitar su relación con Matt.

" Claro cuéntame..." dijo con tono alegre y feliz, que hacia que a Mimi se le partiese el alma del simple hecho de romperle el corazón... esta era la razón por la que de las muchas veces que había intentado cortar, no había podido.

" Es sobre nos..." comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y Matt salto hacia ella como si le hubieran puesto un resorte. Mimi se sintió muy molesta por la reacción que tuvo Matt. Pero cualquier atisbo de enojo que pudiese alojarse en su interior fue disipado por una maravillosa figura que se dibujo en el umbral de su puerta. Era ese maravilloso ser con el que soñaba todas las noches, estaba de pie bajo los goznes de la puerta, sin decir nada.

" Hola Tai! Que tal estas amigo?"pregunto Matt contento, olvidando por completo lo que Mimi le quería decir.

" Muy bien... desde que Mimi cogió vacaciones no nos hemos visto....Por cierto Mimi... Me da pena pedirte esto , pero eres mi única solución..." dijo apenado.

"Dime..." dijo Mimi que se había acercado hasta la puerta." Pero pasa, pasa... no te quedes en la puerta.... dime ¿que quieres de mi?"

" Veras... resulta que mañana domingo, tengo que ir de viajes de negocios, a Toronto, y necesito que alguien que sea experto en ingles y que sepa sobre economía.. ya se lo pedí a shizuru, pero no puede, esta de baja por embarazo.... y mi ultima solución eres tu.... no pienses que te tengo como ultimo plato, pero he hecho todo lo posible para no pedírtelo pero no me queda otra forma...."dijo apenado.

" No se Tai... estoy en plenas vacaciones..." dijo mostrando recelo, pero en su interior gritando de felicidad de que se marchaba de viaje sola con Tai.

" la semana de vacaciones se te trasladarían a septiembre y esa semana seria pagada...." dijo suplicante.

" De acuerdo...."

" Bien!!!!Mimi, cielo... Me has salvado!" dijo dándole un abrazo enorme.

Mimi, cielo me has salvado... esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza da la muchacha durante toda la tarde y toda la noche. Esa noche era una noche muy similar a las del resto del año... sola... fría... virgen...¿Qué mas podía pedir? En los tres años que había estado con Matt no la había tocado con intenciones lujuriosas ni una sola vez. Según Matt quería esperar a estar casados... ¡¡¡Que fe!!! Pensaba Mimi una y otra vez....

A la mañana siguiente llego Matt de trabajar. Saludo a Hermione, desayuno, y se fue a dormir un poco. Desde que estaba con el turno de noche en el Hospital de Hikarioka esa era su rutina diaria.... Mimi estaba deseosa de que llegasen las dos de la tarde para marcharse hacia Toronto con su amado Tai.

La mañana paso volando entretanto preparativo de maleta y arreglar la casa. Cerca del medio día Matt se levanto para llevarla a despedir al aeropuerto. A las dos menos cuarto ya estaban junto a Tai facturando las maletas. Matt se despidió de Mimi como si no la fuese a ver nunca mas. A las tres menos cuarto ya estaban en el aire, cinco horas después llegaron al aeropuerto de Toronto, cansados y extenuados. Pero ese no iba a ser el único problema que se les presentaría aquella tarde.

"¿qué hotel nos ha reservado la empresa?" pregunto Mimi ya dentro del Taxi.

"El Hotel , esta en la zona central. Dice que esta bien el hotelito. Jeje" Tai rió contento. Mimi no sabia por que, pero se le veía feliz y alegre a pesar de estar cansado, estaba como nervioso y no hacia mas que apretar un pequeño paquete de forma rectangular que tenia en su bolsillo derecho. Mimi estaba intrigada.

Media hora después llegaron al Hotel, y después de pagar la carrera, se adentraron dentro del "Hotelito" como lo llamaba Harry. Era un Hotel gigantesco de color sepia con montones de ventanales todos estratégicamente puestas. Evidentemente era un hotel de lujo. Entraron a un enorme hall dorado y con varias sillas y mesa de salón para poder tomar café y té. Se Acercaron a la recepción para recoger las llaves de sus habitaciones.

(En ingles)" Hola... teníamos reservadas unas habitaciones para toda esta semana a nombre de Taichi Yagami." Dijo Hermione.

"Si aquí esta... habitación 325. Tome aquí tiene la llave..."

" me parece que hay un error, nosotros tenemos reservadas dos habitaciones individuales contiguas, y usted solo me esta dando las llaves de una. Mire, aquí tengo los resguardos." Hermione le dio los papeles.

" Es cierto, pero en mi ordenador no consta eso, solo que ha sido reservada dos habitaciones, pero que una de ellas fue anulada ayer por la mañana y fue entregada a otra persona"

"¿ y no me podría dar otra habitación diferente?" dijo a la desesperada.

" lo siento señorita, pero estamos en plena temporada alta y las habitaciones escasean...pero la cama de su habitación es amplia y podrán estar cómodos." Dijo el dependiente. Mimi comprendió que era inútil discutir por que ese hombre no tenia la culpa. Cogió las llaves de mala gana y tiro de Tai hacia la habitación. Cuando Mimi le explico el percance Tai se mostró totalmente calmado, cosa que extraño bastante a Mimi.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación, Mimi introdujo la tarjeta electrónica con miedo, como si al abrir la puerta fuese a aparecer un loco. La verdad es que la habitación era preciosa. De estilo victoriano con varias sillas de brazos con aspecto cómodo, un armario de pino negro de color caoba bastante espacioso y robusto, una mesa espaciosa con una TV y varios enchufes y conexiones telefónicas. Mimi pensó que seria para la posible conexión de Internet. Y en la zona central había una cama enorme de matrimonio con abultados edredones de colores verdes y amarillos.."parece cómoda...."pensó Mimi. Sacudió la cabeza... sabia perfectamente a donde le iba a llevar esos pensamientos . Justo enfrente de la cama había una enorme entrada que conducía al salón de la suite, al fondo un enorme baño de mármol blanco con una ducha enorme y una alcachofa dorada preciosa. Mientras Tai colocaba sus cosas dentro del armario, Mimi llamaba a recepción para encargar que la cena la subiesen a la habitación, estaban demasiado cansados para bajar al comedor. Cuando estuvieron asentados en la lujosa suite, Mimi decidió darse un baño mientras terminaban de subir la cena. Lleno la enorme bañera de agua bien caliente y se preparo un baño espumoso. Se sintió enormemente relajada, de vez en cuando se divertía escuchando los gritos de indignación de Tai al no poder sintonizar bien canales de habla Japonesa. A la media hora salió del baño totalmente descansada y con mucho apetito. Tai se había quedado dormido. Que lindo y que guapo estaba con esa carita de simple y de niño bueno.... pensó Mimi mirándole. Se echo encima de el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le cogía el mando a distancia y empezaba a cambiar de canal. Alrededor de las 8 de la noche subieron la cena, Mimi abrió la puerta y dejo la cena delicadamente encima d la masa auxiliar. Despertó a Tai delicadamente.

"Tai despierta...venga... que la cena ya esta preparada...."Tai refunfuño " Venga pedazo de vago... arriba" Tai no reaccionaba. Solo decía cosas totalmente inverosímiles. Mimi se comenzó a cansar de esa situación, se levanto y cogió una copa de agua y giro a Harry dejándole la cabeza colgando por una lado de la cama, le vertió toda el agua en la cara haciendo que Harry se despertase al instante y quedase totalmente estupefacto y un poco asustado por ese despertar tan brusco.

" ¿¿Se puede saber por que me has despertado así??" dijo bastante enojado.

" por que sencillamente no te podía despertar de ninguna manera... y a grandes males grandes remedios..." dijo jocosa y divertida.

" eres perversa, Mimi..." dijo Harry acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mimi se quedo petrificada, no supo reaccionar cuando Tai se separo y fue al saloncito y se sentó y comenzó a servir la cena.

"Mimi, cielo vente para aquí que la cena se nos enfriara si no nos la comemos rápido."dijo Tai. Mimi no reacciono. Tai la miro extrañado. "Mimi...? hay alguien ahí?" de repente Mimi movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y despertó.

" Si perdona... me quede pensando en si me había traído el secador del pelo" mintió. Tai la miro sin creérselo.

Cenaron tranquilamente viendo la TV japonesa por el satélite del hotel... cuando eran las 9 la en el hotel. conexión se acabo y apareció la carta de ajuste en el único canal e habla japonesa que había.

" ¿Estas cansada?" pregunto Tai mirando a Mimi directamente a los ojos.

" La verdad es que no después de tomar el baño me quede muy relajada y no tengo nada de sueño..."dijo distraída. Tai se dirigió a la cama y se quedo tumbado mirando al techo.

" Yo tampoco...¿quieres hacer algo en especial?... como por ejemplo hablar de algo...."dijo un poco avergonzado. Mimi sabia perfectamente el tema que tenia en mente, y se sintió un poco avergonzada. Se acerco a la cama con ademanes lentos y un poco torpes. Se tiro en ella, al lado de donde estaba Harry.

" Vale, ¿ de que quieres platicar, pues?"

"Veamos... tenemos 23 años, o vamos a cumplir los 23" dijo mirando a Mimi, e ella todavía le faltaba unos días para cumplirlos. "¿de que podíamos hablar...?pues evidentemente de sexo....¿quieres?" pregunto Tai totalmente ruborizado.

" Claro que quiero..." Mimi estaba emocionada... nunca había mantenido una conversación de ese tipo con nadie, y evidentemente jamás pensó que seria con Tai. Estaba de los nervios."Bueno pregunta algo..."

" Venga va...¿qué tal es Matt en la cama?". Dijo riéndose. Mimi le miro totalmente avergonzada, jamás pensó que la primera pregunta que le haría Tai seria precisamente esa.

" Pues.... ¿ quieres que te diga la verdad?" Asintió." Pues... no lo se... nunca he hecho el amor con el....en fin..."Tai abrió los ojos como platos.

"no me lo creo... venga ya... ¿estas bromeando?" se empezó a reír como un loco.

" no hace falta que te burles de mi... ya bastante vergüenza paso como para que vengas tu ahora a reírte de mi....." dijo enojada.

"No, no... si no me rió de ti... solo que me parece una situación totalmente absurda, después de 2 años de convivencia ¿no te lo has tirado ni una sola vez?"

" no... sigo virgen.....que pena...." dijo medio llorando.

Siguieron hablando del tema sexo mientras bebían combinados del minibar. Cuando estaban bastante ebrios, Harry retomo el tema de la virginidad de Mimi.

"Mimi, cielo... tu no puedes seguir así.....tienes que hacer algo con tu tema...."

"¿Y que quieres que haga?.... violar a Ron" dijo riéndose.

" No.. pero si acostarte con otro tipo... solo para probar..." dijo mientras se acercaba a ella coqueteando. Ella retrocedió un poco. No estaba segura... su mente gritaba que le siguiese el juego, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su conciencia no se lo permitía.... ¡¡¡ERA LA NOVIA DE MATT!!! "Yo creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente, ¿No crees?" Dijo acercándose mas todavía. Mimi no reaccionaba. Cada vez que Tai se le acercaba, Mimi retrocedía cada vez mas, hasta que finalmente se callo de la cama. Tai sin pensárselo dos veces, la aprisiono antes de que pudiese levantarse. Le dio un beso corto, y sus caras se quedaron a escasos centímetro. Mimi estaba menos asustada.

"¿qué me dices?" pregunto Tai. Mimi se adelanto para besarle.

"¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?" se volvieron a besar. Tai la levanto bruscamente y la empotro contra la pared mientras se besaban violentamente. Mimi se subió en su cintura mientras todavía permanecían de pie y contra la pared. La manos de Harry paseaban por los muslos y el trasero de Mimi, mientras esta no hacia mas que jadear.

"Tai...Tai...Para.. para..."dijo entre besos."esto no esta bien...no puedo seguir así...."

" Si es por Matt lo entenderé..." dijo bajándola, bastante desilusionado y dejándola de besar.

" no, no lo digo por Matt..." dijo volviendo a abrazarle y arrastrándole al baño" Es que prefiero hacerlo aquí" dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"eres mala..." dijo volviendo a besarla violentamente. Empezó a desnudarla, prácticamente le arranco el camisón de cuajo. "a partir de ahora tendrás que dormir sin el" dijo mirándola descaradamente, mientras la apretaba contra el su cuerpo desnudo.

" Tai esto no es justo....yo estoy desnuda y tu tienes toda la ropa puesta... hazme un streep-tease." Tai retrocedió y comenzó a bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa. Mimi se acerco a la radio y le puso música para que bailase mejor. Cuando ya estaba desnudo Mimi se quito el tanga, y Harry la metió en la ducha rápidamente y prendió el grifo y el agua cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos y les mojo los cabellos. El agua cayendo sobre ellos los encendió como hogueras. Se seguían besando violentamente. Mimi echo la cabeza hacia atrás, para que Harry pudiese besarle el cuello, este comenzó a bajar y le fue besando todo el cuerpo dejando el rastro de su pasión. Mimi profería profundos gemidos, producidos por lo que Tai hacia por todo su cuerpo. Tai siguió bajando hasta que llego hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a estimularla. Aquello era mas de lo que Mimi pudo soportar, las piernas le fallaron y quedo tumbada en la bañera mientras Harry seguía estimulándola. Mimi no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que le era imposible parar... justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax, las tornas se cambiaron y esta vez fue Mimi la que le estimulo... era la primera vez que lo hacia pero a Tai parecía gustarle. De repente Tai la levanto y la puso de pie y la beso mas calmadamente, pero igual de apasionado. La volvió a elevar y esta se aferró a su cintura.

" Y ahora relájate" le dijo Tai al oído. Asintió. Tai se afirmo en su cadera presionando rápidamente. Mimi echo la cabeza hacia atrás y en su cara se hizo un mohín de dolor cada vez que Tai entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Cuando el ritmo se normalizo, todo el dolor se convirtió en placer inmenso que nunca había experimentado. Esto se complementaba con unos besos apasionados y con cierto tono viciosos y lujuriosos que excitaban a la pareja de sobre manera. Estuvieron en esa postura un buen rato, asta que finalmente se fueron a la cama para estar mas cómodos. Allí se hizo todo mucho mas intimo.

Después de una hora de intensos besos, roces....llegaron ambos al clímax. Tai se desplomo sobre Mimi totalmente exhausto y sin dejar de besarla.

" Hacia....mucho tiempo... que no hacia esto...." dijo Tai sonriendo ampliamente entre múltiples jadeos y besos. " ¿te gusto?" dijo mientras se echaba a un lado de la cama y se quedaba mirando a Mimi muy de cerca, y rozándole la cara cariñosamente con los dedos. Mimi le volvió a besar impulsada por una fuerza que desconocía de ella. Pero esta vez los besos no eran tan fuerte y violentos, si no mas lentos y cariñosos.

" si, me encanto...." dijo tumbándose en su pecho y mirando al vació. Siguieron en esa postura durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente Mimi se quedo profundamente dormida. Tai la miraba y la veía muy guapa, y no sabia como Matt podía tener a esa belleza de mujer todos los días delante de sus narices y no percatarse. Finalmente apago la luz y se quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

hola!!!! Que tal? Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de taimi (es así?) espero que os guste, ya se que el final es un poco hentai (poco oO?) vale bastante (aaaaaah menos mal...) lo siento es mi conciencia ella tiene la culpa de estas tontas ideas, pero bueno me hizo gracia imaginarme a tai haciendo un streep-tease vamos que cundo lo he escrito me moría de la risa jajajaja y quien no... bueno espero que les haya gustado y manden rewiews, para saber si lo tengo que continuar o que


End file.
